English Please
by VANDARA16
Summary: So I, a mother of one beautiful Blasian (Black/Asian) baby died at the tender age of 23. When I woke up, I expected to be in the Hospital. Not surrounded by Japanese/ Korean/ teletubbie speaking people running around playing ninja. How the hell did I end up surrounded by these weirdos. (In which an OC has no idea what Naruto is)


**AN: I would like to start this off my saying that this is my first fanfic story ever do any type of constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 _"Japanese"_

"English"

* * *

I would like to start this off by saying my death was not entirely my fault.

Ok.

That tree came out of nowhere. I was just minding my own business when my little boy said

"OH MY GAWD MOMMA THE FUCKING TREE RUN BITCH RUUNN!"

I would like to give my son some contribution towards my death, and maybe indirectly my husband for teaching him the words. When my son cursed I immediately wanted to smack him upside the head and stuff his mouth with a bar of soup while screaming "YOU ARE CLEANSED FROM THE INSIDE OUT CHILD! CLEANSED!"

However, I was too busy running from the tree. So how am I dead if I ran?

WEELLLLLL...

Any logical person would throw themselves to the side to avoid the tree. Me however... you see, there was this bird, my son cursed (He's 7), I thought I saw that onion Pokémon Celibi so I was under so much stress and I ended up running the same way the tree was falling and... well...

Entirely my son's fault. Not mine. Yep. Sound's right.

Sadly I was stuck under the tree from the chest up. I most likely had broken bones. Everything hurt like a bitch. I was probably a shitty sight.

My baby came running to me, his face covered in tears and snot. My little baby boy was crying cause of me. That would make any parent feel shame. He was a blubbering mess.

"Mommy! Are you Okay?!"

Did it look like I was okay boy?

"You-you'll be alright Mommy!"

Dammit

My husband was right behind him now, cursing at the phone, probably calling 911

I wanted to say so much to my baby boy. To my husband. See my little baby grow in to a man. Have another baby in the family. My baby was now shouting at my face, telling me everything was going to be alright, reassuring himself that I was alright.

My poor baby will lose his mommy at such a young age.

So much pain. I couldn't even lift my head from the ground, I can _feel_ the branches stabbed into my back move with each shallow breath I took. With my cheek pressed into the ground, I let out a hoarse breath.

"B-baby"

He stopped his streams of blubbering gibberish and came even closer, unsure of what to do. My husband flew to my side and tried to move the tree. I let out a choked scream as I felt the branches shift against my insides. He immediately stopped his attempts. I let out a shaky breath in order to calm myself and get out my last words.

"I...I...I'm s-sorry... I sh-should have.. Jumped..t-too.. the side.." I drew in my last breath "I-I'm so.. stupid"

And so I died at 23. Leaving behind my 7 year old son and my average looking, devoted husband. All because my son cursed and I was stupid enough to not jump to the side. I'm such an idiot.

* * *

Everything hurt. Like a bitch. Jesus Christ. Everything was black. Wait... I'm supposed to be dead. I'm not supposed to feel. Why was everything black?

Oh... I should try opening my eyes. Ok, that's easy enough...

Open

Tf...

Come on open eyelids

Don't be a bitch now

Opeeennn

Dammit

Ok this is officially the worse experience for obvious reasons. At least I could hear. And sadly feel as well. Damn my insides hurt. At least I could hear the pretty chirps of the birds in the tress. So nice of the hospital to leave the windows open, the bed could use a little more cushion though. That's funny, it almost feels like solid, hard earth. Oh well. Why'd it get all quiet? Bird's, start singing for me cause I'm getting a bit of anxiety right now. I heard the footsteps of a person approaching slowly. The person came closer until I could almost feel their breath on me.

 _"A women..."_

...What?

I felt two fingers press against my neck.

 _"A faint pulse... you're alive?"_

Okay now I know that's not English. Japanese? Or is it Korean? Why does the nurse sound so surprised? Questions, questions, questions...

I suddenly felt something hover over me before I was overcome with the overwhelming feeling of suffocation, It became harder to draw in breaths, I became even more light headed and I just wanted it to stop, stop, _stop, STOP IT NOW!_

I faintly heard the person say something harshly before, thankfully, the suffocating feeling was gone. Thank god. The doctor or nurse or whoever the hell this person is needs to back up and go back to Med school. Jesus that hurt. I wanted to scream when I was lifted from the ground and manhandled in the person's arms. Just let me scream goddammit! This is not how you handle a patient! Oh now I'm being held in front of a fan now? Is that how they taught you how to handle a patient with a fever? I don't even have one, God you are the worse Med personal I've ever had. Wait... He's running... Am I getting kidnapped?! Keep calm, Keep calm girl, Just stay calm. I suddenly felt the person jerk to a stop.

 _"Kotetsu!"_

Scream a little louder kidnapper, maybe the police will hear you.

 _"... Is that... A women?"_

 _"No it's a man with two abnormally large pimples on his chest"_

 _"Shut up Izumo! I was just wondering for Kami's fucking sake!"_

 _"Well I guess your gonna have to wonder longer. I'm taking her to the hospital to heal"_

English, oh how I miss you so... Oh look were running again...

 _Bu-bump, Bu-bump, Bu-bump_

My heart... that can't be good

 _Bum-bump, Bum-bump, Bump, BUMP_

Hello black abyss conveniently the same color of my soul.

* * *

AN: And that is the first chappie! Please comment and support, I would really like any criticism to help further myself as a writer... well... Fanfiction author... but anyway yea anything is welcomed

Also... I would really like it if someone to;d me how to do th line breaks on Fanfiction edit, please?

so... yea... bye?


End file.
